


Punching boulders

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Azama doesn't get it.





	Punching boulders

**Author's Note:**

> Late drabble soup fill for the prompt: dedication.

Effie is punching boulders by the river—literally punching them apart.

Azama doesn't get it.

He's always thought life was pretty simple. Nothing lasts forever, especially people. In the grand scheme of things very little really matters. Once you figure that out, there's not much left to worry about.

But here's Effie, training like the world depends on it. Like she's not already putting everyone else in camp to shame. One woman trying to stand between death and—everyone else, from her charge to any random sod that looks fragile enough.

Azama doesn't get it.

He's starting to want to.


End file.
